After harvesting, tobacco material can be cured to prepare the leaf for consumption. The tobacco material may be further treated, for example by aging or fermentation, to enhance the organoleptic properties of the tobacco. However, these processes can be lengthy and the quality of the resulting tobacco material can be variable. Treatments to enhance or add flavours and aromas to the tobacco material at a later stage of tobacco processing often involve the addition of one or more additive(s) to the tobacco and can require additional processing steps and equipment, which can be costly and time-consuming.